Traditional karyotypic analysis of cells requires metaphase spreads. Obtaining metaphase spreads is dependent upon obtaining cells in metaphase. Generally a relatively small number, frequently only three-five percent, of the cells are in metaphase. A cell regulatory sialoprotein (CeReS) has been demonstrated biochemically to synchronize better than 90 percent of the cells in culture and to lead to mitosis of nearly all the cells in the culture within a short time. Data suggesting the applicability of this material to a wide range of species and tissue types including human products of conception are presented. The goal of the study is to determine if use of CeReS to increase the number and quality of metaphase spreads is feasible. Synchro Cell, the exclusive licensee of CeReS, believes that the use of this molecule may increase speed and reduce cost of routine karyotypic analysis. In addition, prometaphase spreads providing detailed banding may be more readily obtained.Further sample types that previously exhibited too low a mitotic index may become amenable to routine analysis. This will further scientific investigation and may allow commercial clinical applications not before possible.